mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 8
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- 1337 I know this hasn't anything to do, but what is leet? I see that on your userpage. Is it the headline of this message? :Leetspeak is an Internet "language" that substitutes special characters or combinations of characters to imitate the sounds or appearance of another one. :In other words, :1337₴934|< 1$ Ʌ/\/ 1N73|2ň3+ "|_4/\/9|_|463" +#∀+ $|_|B$+17|_|+3Z $93C1AL C#4R4C+3|2$ 012 C0/\/\B1/\/4+10/\/Z 0F C#4R4C+3|2Z 2 1//\\//\\1+4+3 t3h $0|_|NDZ 012 4P93412/-\N$ 0F 4/\/0+#3|2 0N3. : 01:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa, thanks. I was really wondering. I thought of this because it would be a great prank for next April Fool's, just like the Rank "Leet" Walkthrough you made. BTW, what's the ₴ for? :::That's a substitute for S. 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Help with sig, please? Hey, FB100Z, how could I shorten my signature? I don't really put any info on my page (as you can clearly see if you go to it) and I am a n00b when it comes to doing stuff other than editing. And I usually edit the sticker page because it pales in comparison to Lego's official one. Could you shorten my sig then, please? ::Continued discussion at User talk:Jawaboy512/sig. TTD I have some things I need answered and done. #Really? Fighting vandals is relaxation? #A "Gliches section of #Yes. #Um...what? 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I mean, for , add a "Glitches" section to the table. :In that case, probably not. Most glitches aren't significant enough for that. Just address them in the article and ignore them otherwise. 18:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Rfa So, I can't spam and make My Lego Network Wiki:Rfa/Brandbest1 again, right? Sean818 will only be on grand chase now, because he just doesn't do wiki anymore. He is not a sockpuppet, and I promise won't make anymore meatpuppets. :What you were doing was neither sockpuppetry nor spamming. You are now permitted to re-create your RfA, but this is your last chance. No, I won't block you if you do it again, you'll just be banned from making RfA's or RfB's, and even in that case, it hasn't happened yet. Happy editing! 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *relaxes and takes deep breath* Whoaaa! Thanks a lot, FB100Z. Do you need to undelete the page or I'll recreate it? :Sorry, you'll have to start fresh. :( 18:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then. Besides, I've got a lot to add to my Rfa. ... And this is why we need more online admins. Recent vandal: needs blocking for general annoyance and giving out code on Bricks page. 21:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) template Did you like it.Im making one for each rank. -- 00:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) here is another , I make one for each rank because is more easy find another item form this rank and all together is so much text , . , , , , 9 and 10 is not done yet-- 01:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I like them. I am thinking they could be combined with a full list of the ranks, something similar to the 'rank' template. That way you can see the current rank's items and quickly jump to other ranks. 02:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ok i try to fix that-- 05:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) what about now-- 05:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : That works. 06:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) i star puting in some pages-- 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Rank 7 isn't finished yet, you for got Totamic Fur, Claws, etc. I think you need those on there. 17:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ok thank i forgot this items -- 17:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Is there some way we can get these templates at the bottom of the page, even below the skinned item/module table on the right side of the page? They are nice but they really 'box in' the content. It would be great if they were more like footers. 03:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) more templates german77 and i have created more templates: what do you think? 23:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) sig I need help with my sig. How can I turn the last two words orange? 23:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Next time, make sure those s remain inside the links. 23:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 23:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Newsletter Are you going to launch the newsletter or what?